Dental trays are used to apply a chemical or composition to an individual's teeth and/or gums. The tray or trays are typically made of plastic, and are sized to fit over the user's upper and/or lower teeth. Some dental trays are one-size-fits-all, while other trays are customized to fit a specific user's teeth and mouth. The tray may include a reservoir where a treatment compound is dispensed.
To perform a treatment, either a dental professional or a user dispenses the chemical or composition into the reservoir of the tray. The compound is dispensed manually using a syringe or by otherwise squeezing it into the tray. The dental professional or user then places the tray over the teeth, where they are generally held in place by the gel or liquid composition. The tray is then worn for a predetermined period of time, such as overnight or for several days, as the chemical or composition is allowed to penetrate the teeth and/or gums. In addition to tooth whitening compositions, dental trays are utilized to apply chemicals or compositions that assist with sensitivity, plaque growth inhibition, and other tooth- and gum-related ailments.
Traditional dental tray methods, however, present several problems for the dental professional or the user. The trays have poor ergonomics, and thus a user must hold the tray while simultaneously depressing the plunger and positioning the syringe tip. If the tray is placed on a surface, it can move during application of the compound. There is also poor control over where the compound is dispensed, since the dental professional or user is manually positioning the syringe or tube. And there is poor control over the quantity of the compound dispensed by the dental professional or the user. Application of the compound into the reservoir of the tray requires that the user carefully control compression of the syringe plunger or squeezing of a dispensing tube. Additionally, the user must ensure that a sufficient amount—neither too little nor too much—is dispensed into the reservoir.
Accordingly, there is a continued need for systems that precisely and evenly dispense dental compositions into a dental tray.